One Last Job
by CelticPhantom
Summary: Rufus is dead and the ShinRa company is in shambles, with this in mind Reno and Rude reflect as they prepare for their final mission as Turks


_One Last Job_

Disclaimer: Sorry folks the rumors just aren't true, I do not own Final Fantasy VII the Turks or whatever else pops up that could lead to pain for me.

A/C: Hey, first serious foray into FFVII, I've written stuff before and am planning on putting it on soon (it's archive on a few other sites) but since seeing Advent Children I've gained an even greater love for the Turks and decided I needed a few fics about them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Reno sighed, the sound of rainfall for some reason always helped to calm him, maybe it was the similarity between himself and the weather. Most people didn't understand it, most people didn't like it, and few ever realized the truth to it's necessity.

He tugged absentmindedly at the sleeve of his uniform, how proud he had been to first put it on, now it seemed like lifting a weight of the planet onto his back when he did. Reno could still remember the pride coursing through his mind when he had found out about his recruitment. His dream had come true, his parents were overjoyed, and it was the last time his spirits had soared that high.

The red head had worked most of his life towards the goal of becoming a Turk, the money, the prestige, the lifestyle, he wanted to be known, he wanted his parents to live a better life. Of course that all changed when he learned the real job description of a Turk.

All those jobs ran through Reno's mind, how he had tried to get out at first, before the threats started. He remembered how he trudged through for his families sake, how he numbed his emotions and learned to kill without remorse and how he developed a sense of humor to mask the pain every time he heard a gunshot.

A tiny smile tugged at his lips, it was all over now, Rufus was dead, Shin-Ra had crumbled, all it took was one last mission and he was free.

"It's time..." Came a deep voice from across the small room of the inn.

Reno looked over at his partner and friend. "Is it now?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rude paced the hall, confusion tearing at his mind, he had become a Turk for his father, for a man who's life had been consumed by the job, and in the back of mind maybe he even enjoyed it a little, after all it was all he knew. For his father he had become a cold blooded assassin, and the best in the trade too. But Rude knew that when your life is about a job like that it drained away your spirit and whatever he had thought of the Turks before all he knew now is that he wanted out.

He knew Reno wanted out as well and they had both talked about life after this last job, even discussed going into business together, becoming mercenaries or bodyguards, something that played their strengths and didn't necessarily require murder.

Rude wasn't sure how long he had felt this but he could still remember back to a conversation with Reno, shortly after the outspoken red head had become a Turk.

_Rude focused on the paper before him, he had never been one for paperwork, but for some reason he didn't understand he always felt relieved when his day consisted of something like this, as opposed to his normal job description._

"_Hey Rude."_

_Rude didn't look up, he knew it was Reno. "What?"_

_Reno seemed to struggle with the words for a moment before he finally blurted out. "Do you like being a Turk?"_

_Rude didn't respond as he thought on it._

_Reno was unnerved by the lack of an answer. "Rude?"_

_Rude shook his head. "Nobody like being a Turk, at least not for long."_

_Reno raised an eyebrow. "How do you deal with it?"_

"_By knowing that people need Shin-Ra and that assassinating a threat here and there brings prosperity to the company, and to the people."_

He couldn't help but laugh at that memory, a bitter laugh, 'So that was it.' The bald headed Turk mused 'I thought that Shin-Ra actually meant good, that those murders were to help a company that would eventually bring peace.'

Deep down he had felt that it was wrong but he never questioned it, until sector seven that is, when word had come back of Reno's success he knew that the company had gone to far, and that his hands were stained with blood, not blood of the deserving, but blood of the innocent.

An incessant beeping noise drew his attention, glancing down at his watch he sighed and mumbled to himself. "You're late again Reno."

With another sigh he turned around and headed towards the inn, in search of his partner.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The two Turks slipped silently into the building and took their seats. Rude silently removed his sunglasses, receiving a strange look from those who knew him, even his partner who knew him so well had never actually seen his eyes.

Reno watched everything happening in front of them, but none of it registered, he didn't hear it, and everything looked a bit blurry but he wasn't sure why. Thought's of Shin-Ra waded through his mind and eventually made their way to it's final president, Reno never even liked the guy and yet he still found himself here on a mission for him.

Rude on the other hand didn't quite know how to feel, to most he was a heartless monster who governed through fear, Rude however had been able to see him in his final days. The man did try to do the right thing in the end, destroy meteor, and stop Sephiroth. The only conflicting thought in Rude's head was the question of how much motivation had been through a change to good and how much had been to save his own ass.

It progressed to the point where Reno finally heard a comment through his chaotic thoughts and to the surprise of the room he stood and marched towards the podium.

"What is there to say about Rufus Shin-Ra..." The Turk began, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The two Turks stepped forward and assisted only by Mako enhanced muscles lifted the coffin and carried it forward.

Both watched as it was lowered into the grace and in unison threw a salute.

Neither man showed any outward emotion but they had known each other long enough to know the happiness both felt being released from their duties, this last jobs was over and both ex-Turks knew it.

"What are you going to do now?" Rude asked.

Reno turned towards him and scratched one of the scars on his cheek. "How 'bout a vacation, nobody's bought the President's villa in Costa Del Sol and I swiped the keys from his desk years ago."

Rude did something no living soul had seen him do in a long time, with the wight of the Turks off him and the knowledge that he was friends with the one man who not only would dare to be stupid enough to steal from the President of Shin-Ra but also manage to get away with it for a long time, Rude grinned like a little boy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/C: So what did ya think of it?

Uh huh

uh huh

listen, shut up for a second.

Seriously though I really hope you enjoyed it, I always liked the Turks and I wanted to write this as sort of a way to give an explanation for the job, and why they don't come off as entirely evil. Anyway if you have the time review, if you didn't like it tell me why so I can improve, I might have a sequel to this depending...


End file.
